Bella's Birthday Revisited
by veganhippychick
Summary: Set in NM. Jasper attacks Bella during her birthday party. A series of oneshots from the perspectives of all 7 Cullens. My first fanfic so please be nice. Read and Review!
1. Carlisle

Carlisle's POV

"Shoot" Bella muttered as a single drop of blood emerged from the small cut she had just given herself.

The reaction was instantaneous. Jasper lunged hungrily at Bella. The calm atmosphere that had been coming off of Jasper in waves evaporated instantly, and for a split second I feared the worst. Luckily, Edward anticipated Jasper's reaction and rammed himself into Jasper, bellowing "No!" At the same time, he threw Bella backwards, causing the plates and glass to shatter. Edward continued to wrestle Jasper, narrowly avoiding Jasper's teeth as he gnashed them together menacingly. Jasper snarled hungrily, his eyes focused on Bella. Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind but I knew it was too late. The warm scent of Bella's blood filled the room, causing every member of my family to become tense.

My doctoring instincts took over immediately. I could smell Bella's blood as clearly as anyone else, but the scent had little appeal to me. Years of practice had ensured that I was able to keep my head. I wish the same could be said for the rest of the Cullens.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside" I said in what I knew was a calm and authoritative voice. I could hear them obeying, although my eyes never left Bella. Once Jasper was safely out of the house, Edward turned to Bella, crouching defensively over her. I sighed internally; he wasn't going to make this easy for himself, was he?

"Let me by Edward," I said, using the same tone I had earlier. He paused momentarily, deliberating, before relenting and stepping aside. I began examining Bella's wounds, noting with relief that they weren't dangerously deep. Bella appeared to be going into shock, but that was to be expected.

"Here, Carlisle," Alice said from behind, handing me a towel. I could hear that her voice was strained from the effort of controlling her blood lust, but, unlike Edward, I trusted her to leave if it got to be too much for her to handle.

I shook my head, "Too much glass in the wound." I locked eyes with Bella with what I hoped was a comforting stare, trying to calm her down and reduce her rapid heartbeat. It was beating furiously in her chest, causing her to lose more blood every second. "Bella," I said as gently as I could," Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," she whimpered

"I'll get your bag," Alice said, too quickly. She was probably relieved to be able to gain a bit of distance from Bella's continuously bleeding wound.

"Let's get her to the kitchen table" I said to Edward

As Edward lifted Bella I studied his face, trying to measure his self control. All the while, I murmured small comforts to Bella, making sure she was responding normally and that the shock hadn't become too severe. Edward's face was whiter than usual, and it was completely expressionless. I could tell he was struggling immensely. I listened for his breathing and heard none. Every muscle in his body was tense and his mouth was pressed firmly together. Even Bella knew that his control was slipping and I listened as she tried in vain to convince him to leave.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." I said reasonably as I began to work on Bella's arm.

Bella quickly agreed, as did Alice. His eyes narrowed, slightly resembling that of an animal that has been backed into a corner. After a moment, though, his resolve wavered and he dashed out of the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief. With Edward out of the picture, I could focus on healing Bella. The incident had passed and, this time, Bella had made it out alive.


	2. Jasper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight, the fourth would have been very different**

**Jasper's POV**

"Shoot," I heard Bella mutter as the paper sliced her finger. My nostrils were suddenly filled with the scent of her blood, fresh and oozing from her delicate skin.

In that moment I lost all control. I felt myself flying towards the girl, thinking only of having her sweet blood in my mouth, bathing my tongue. The hot liquid running down my throat, quenching the thirst I had denied for too long.

I heard a distant cry of "no" as Edward slammed into me with such force that I momentarily lost my focus. At the same time, he shoved the girl backwards onto the table behind her. Any semblance of reason that I had previously had was gone as the broken glass sliced her arms, exposing more of the tantalizing liquid. Edward continued to hold me at bay, but I struggled ferociously, determined to reach the source of the scent that was calling to me. I snapped at Edward's face, trying anything that might result in me reaching my goal. I felt strong hands grasp me from behind and I realized that Emmett and Rose were pulling me outside, away from the source of the blood. I struggled even harder, unwilling to let go of my prey. If they would just let me go, I could so easily take her, so weak and fragile. My mouth was practically dripping with venom and my throat burned with desire. Nothing else existed, only her, only her blood.

It was no use. Their combined efforts were no match for me and all too soon I was outside, in the clean air, away from her blood. Bella's blood, I realized with a jolt. The girl that Edward is in love with and I that just nearly killed. Logic came crashing down on me like a tidal wave as the fresh air cleansed me of my immediate need for blood.

"Shit" I muttered as I crumpled to the ground. Emmett and Rose had been eyeing me warily up to this point, waiting to see if I would attempt to run back inside. Now, however, they relaxed. Emmett looked at me pityingly.

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett said, attempting to smile, "We've all been there. No big deal. I'm sure Edward's not mad." He looked down, not believing the lie himself. "Anyway," he said quickly, "the important part is that Bella's alive, right? I mean, it could have been a lot worse…" he trailed off, realizing that he probably wasn't being of any help at all.

I looked at Rosalie, but she just stood there, with what looked like a smirk on her face, silently lost in thought, deliberately avoiding eye contact with me. I looked miserably back down at the grass as an uncomfortable silence settled over the group.

Soon after, Esme appeared and wordlessly came to my side, hugging me close to her. Her expression was pained, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to give it a second thought. Having her there, at my side, made me feel a little more at ease, though not much.

I sat on the ground for what seemed like hours, beating myself up over and over again for my loss of control. How could I be so stupid? Why was I the only one who was unable to resist? Would Edward ever forgive me? What about Bella? What would Alice think? She must be so disappointed in me.

Suddenly Edward appeared at the door, inhaling the clean air and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Is she alright?" asked Emmett, a look of sincere concern on his face.

"She'll be fine," Edward said, with obvious pain in his voice.

I looked down at the ground, unable to meet Edward's eyes.

"Look, Edward," I started feebly, but he cut me off

"No, Jasper, don't apologize," he growled fiercely "It was my fault, I should not have put her in such a dangerous situation. I won't let it happen again." His resolve was absolute.

There seemed to be a heavier meaning behind his words, but I didn't ask. I simply looked at my brother's face, feeling all of the anguish and remorse he was feeling. This wasn't going to end well, I could tell. And no matter what Edward or Alice or anyone else said, I knew that it was my fault.


	3. Esme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight, the fourth would have been very different**

**Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Esme's POV**

My heart swelled with affection as I watched Bella open her present, waiting in anticipation for her reaction to her gift. "Shoot" Bella mumbled as the wrapping paper cut through her skin. The chaos that ensued was immediate. Jasper launched himself at Bella, losing the control he had been working so hard to attain. I held my breath, knowing he was too fast for me and fearing that Bella, whom I had grown to love and who had become Edward's entire existence was about to be extinguished at the hand, or, rather, the teeth, of his brother. Thankfully, Edward managed to meet Jasper in the middle, a feral "no" ripping from somewhere deep within Edward's chest. Simultaneously, he threw Bella backwards, attempting to remove her from harm, but instead having the opposite effect.

Bella slammed into the table behind her, shattering the glass and porcelain plates that had been set out for her cake. I realized that she had been badly cut as the scent of her blood filled the room. My mouth began to fill with venom as the scent hit me with full force and I was barely able to contain a growl. It had been a long time since I was in the presence of a human with an open wound, and the majority of those times had ended in tragedy.

My hand flew to my nose, trying to stop the constant flow of her scent from flooding my senses. I looked over at Carlisle and saw a look of calm determination on his face. Feeling a slight pang of envy, I was also overwhelmingly relieved that at least one of us was able to keep our head and take control of the situation.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside" he commanded calmly, and they obeyed. I was instantly relieved as I heard the door shut, knowing that Jasper was safely outside, removing the immediate danger. I looked fondly at my husband before my eyes returned to Bella's pained face. My bloodlust swept over me once again at the sight of the blood gushing from her arms. I could feel my throat burn and I took an involuntary step towards her, my eyes surely burning with thirst.

It was the oddest sensation I have ever felt. Part of me wanted to go over to her and wrap my arms around her, tending to her wounds and shielding her from harm the way any mother would. Another part of me wanted very much to sink my teeth into her neck and drain her dry, letting her sweet blood flow down my throat. I realized with horror that this must be what Edward feels every time he is around her. I sighed on his behalf, accidentally loosening the hold on my nose and breathing in the maddening scent that had saturated the air. I quickly clamped my hand to my nose again, but I knew that I would be unable to control myself if I stayed in the room any longer. I hated myself for wanting to hurt Bella, I loved her so dearly.

My eyes met hers and I felt a wave of shame wash over me. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I said as I followed my children out into the yard. My eyes burned as I walked into the fresh night air, inhaling the scent of the outdoors, grateful that I could no longer smell Bella's blood. I felt horrible, felt as if I had abandoned my own child and left her to die. I wanted so badly to comfort her, and yet I knew that at this moment, I myself was a danger to her. If I was able to cry, I would have been sobbing uncontrollably. But I can't cry, I reminded myself harshly, because I am not human. I will never be able to be a mother to Bella the way a human could be. The thought lingered bitterly in my mind as I took in the scene in front of me.

I looked down at my son Jasper, collapsed on the ground, the torment that usually only appeared on Edward's face was etched into his fine features. I knelt down beside him, wrapping my arms around him. I might as well comfort Jasper, I thought, he must be in an incredible amount of pain. He seemed to relax minutely in response to my embrace, which made the pain in my chest ease up ever so slightly. However, I couldn't help being filled with remorse that I wasn't inside, holding Bella the way I was now holding Jasper.


	4. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thanks again for all of the kind reviews, they really make my day.**

**Rosalie POV**

I was admiring my reflection in a nearby window when I heard the girl emit a quiet "shoot." I turned my eyes toward her, watching as a small drop of blood glistened on her pale skin. It all happened very quickly. Bella barely had time to blink before Jasper launched himself towards her, Edward reacting almost as quickly, throwing his full force at Jasper. They collided with a crash as Edward sent Bella tumbling backwards into the table full of plates and glass.

The smell of blood was intensified a hundred fold as her arm was cut by the broken glass. I could feel my nostrils flare as desire swept through me, but I was quickly able to regain control of myself; I had never tasted human blood, and there was no way in hell this infernal girl was going to ruin my perfect record. Besides, her blood had never held nearly as much appeal to me as it seemed to for the rest of my family. Regardless, I kept my arms locked tightly around myself, keeping myself rooted firmly to the spot.

Carlisle was at Bella's side, examining the wound. "Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside" he said.

I rolled my eyes but complied, Emmett grabbing him from behind with me blocking his path to the girl, careful to avoid his snapping teeth. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug. I _told_ Edward this would happen. That girl could only bring one thing to our family: trouble. I told him that she would tear our family apart. Edward had vehemently denied that fact time and time again, but now there was no way he could keep pretending. She was a danger to us all. What if this had happened in public? If we had decided to take her out somewhere for her birthday and she had clumsily given herself a paper cut, all of the work we have done trying to blend in would be lost.

By now we were outside, and I examined Jasper's expression, making sure that he wasn't going to go in after her. I didn't really care if he killed her on the spot, but Edward would never forgive us if we let him get to her. He looked utterly defeated and ashamed. I looked away from him, towards the forest, careful to hide the look of triumph I knew must be playing on my divine face. I heard Emmett trying fruitlessly to console Jasper. How could Edward be so foolish as to allow that human scum into our lives? Did he think about how it would affect our family? How it would affect me? What in the world did he think would come of all this? That they would live happily ever after? I had to contain a merciless laugh, knowing that it would be ill received.

Soon Edward came outside, pulling me out of my thoughts. I realized that Esme was there as well, on the ground, holding Jasper.

"Is she alright?" asked Emmett, clearly concerned for Bella's well-being. The reason for that was simply unfathomable to me.

"She'll be fine," Edward said, although he did not sound relieved in the least. I glared at the ground, things are just going to go back to the way they were, aren't they? I thought bitterly. Nothing is going to change.

"Look, Edward," Jasper began, regret dripping from his voice.

"No, Jasper, don't apologize," Edward spat "It was my fault, I should not have put her in such a dangerous situation. I won't let it happen again," he said firmly, ending all discussion.

I looked at him in surprise, but he didn't meet my gaze. Something about the tone of his voice made me realize that the seriousness of the situation was finally donning on him. Maybe things were finally going to change. I smiled at the thought, briefly allowing myself to imagine life unencumbered by that girl's putrid influence. Maybe all of this bullshit with the human was finally coming to an end.


	5. Emmett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Thanks again for the great reviews and please keep 'em up! I really want to know what people think.**

**Emmett's POV**

I watched excitedly as Bella began to open her present. Despite her complaining, I was sure that some part of her enjoyed the gifts and attention. I could feel a grin spread across my face, watching her slide her finger under the fold of the wrapping paper.

"Shoot" she murmured, withdrawing her finger, revealing a small cut. My eyes moved immediately to Jasper, who darted towards Bella, allowing himself to be completely overtaken by his primal instincts. Edward was just as fast, however, and crashed into him before he could reach her. Edward flung Bella out of the way, accidentally throwing her onto the table full of glass and plates, all of which shattered.

I smelled the blood before I saw it. I knew immediately that she had been cut badly. My whole body tensed involuntarily, preparing to pounce. I held myself very still, refusing to let my animal impulses get the better of me. I had practiced long and hard for occasions such as these, and had been mostly successful when I had faced human wounds before. The fact that I had grown so fond of Bella definitely helped me control my reaction. Edward was still holding Jasper off and I wanted to help, but I was afraid that if I moved at all it would be towards Bella and her tempting blood instead of towards Jasper.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside" came Carlisle's calm command. Carlisle's firm voice brought me out of my haze of blood lust and I was able to focus on the task at hand. Nodding once, I held my breath and obeyed, locking my arms around Jasper from behind while Rosalie dealt with his front, particularly his teeth.

"Come on Jasper," I said, trying to mimic Carlisle's composed and unyielding tone of voice.

In all honesty, I was relieved for an excuse to leave the room, knowing that Bella would be much safer if three out of the six ravenous vampires left her presence. I was worried, however, that Edward, who was almost unbearably tempted by Bella's blood on a regular basis, let alone when it was spilling from a fresh wound, would be unable to resist hurting her. I had never seen my brother as happy as he had been during this last year and I shuddered to think what would happen if he killed Bella, the one person he truly loved.

With one final shove Rose and I were able to get Jasper into the clean night air. He immediately stopped struggling as the wind cleansed his senses of Bella's intoxicating scent. I released his arms warily, making sure that he wouldn't decide to attack Bella once again. Thankfully, he didn't attempt to run inside and instead sat down on the ground in a clearly defeated position.

I instantly felt pity for my brother. Jasper shouldn't suffer like this. I tried to muster up some of the warmth I usually emitted so effortlessly.

"Come on, Jasper," I said, smiling weakly at him "We've all been there. No big deal. I'm sure Edward's not mad." I could hear the strain in my voice, knowing even as the words came out of my mouth that they weren't true. I composed myself and tried again.

"Anyway," I said, "the important part is that Bella's alive, right? I mean, it could have been a lot worse…" I stopped, realizing with a sinking feeling that this might not be true. For all we knew, she could have bled to death, or Edward could have lost control. I decided to remain silent, knowing that my attempt to comfort Jasper had failed miserably. I was relieved when Esme came outside and hugged Jasper, alleviating some of the stress. Esme's arrival was also good news in that it meant that another threat was removed from Bella and that, as of yet, the girl was still alive.

I looked at Rosalie searchingly, hoping to get some sort of silent reassurance from her, but her gorgeous face was focused elsewhere, her eyes distant and strangely smug. I knew that Rose was completely against Bella and Edward's relationship, but I couldn't imagine that she was actually _pleased_ that Bella was hurt, maybe dying. Even Rosalie couldn't be that cruel, could she?

After what felt like an eternity, Edward came outside, a look of self-hatred and disgust evident on his face.

"Is she alright?" I asked tentatively. The tension was palpable. The pause between my question and Edward's answer was weighed heavily on all of us as we waited.

"She'll be fine," Edward said. I felt instantly relieved. Whether this was a product of my own feelings or of Jasper's influence was unclear. I had a feeling it was a combination of both. As long as Bella was alive, I knew that things would work out. However, I also knew Edward probably didn't feel the same way.

"Look, Edward," Jasper said guiltily.

"No, Jasper, don't apologize," Edward growled "It was my fault, I should not have put her in such a dangerous situation. I won't let it happen again"

I looked at Edward questioningly trying to find the meaning behind his words, but he, like Rose, was now off in his own world, his brow furrowed, undoubtedly brooding about tonight's events. I love Edward, but sometimes, I swear he enjoys being miserable. If I were in his position I would be grateful that Bella is alive instead of pouting about the fact that she could have died. I glanced back at Jasper who was still sitting in an inconsolable heap on the ground. I myself was starting to feel guilty from the waves of emotion he was emitting. I sighed deeply. The relief I had felt upon hearing of Bella's well-being had evaporated. This wasn't going to end well. Edward was not just going to let this incident pass and I could barely allow myself to imagine what the future would hold.


	6. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, there would be no reason for me to write fanfiction.**

**Sorry if this one is too long, Edward has so much angst and inner turmoil that it just kept going on and on.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers, especially puppylove 216 and MissAnoni for their consistently kind reviews. **

**Edward's POV**

I stared anxiously at Bella's face as she began to open her present. Alice had assured me that Bella would love her party and her presents, but the amount of whining she had done the past few days suggested otherwise. I wished that for once she would just act like a human teenage girl and enjoy her birthday. I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

"Shoot," she muttered, a look of concern and surprise on her face. The scent that entered my nose at that moment was excruciating. I realized that Bella must have cut herself and so I held my breath so as to cease the temptation. Nevertheless, the back of my throat burned in agonizing anticipation. In that instant, I heard Jasper's thoughts and realized with horror what he was about to do. It was my worst nightmare come alive.

"No!" I snarled as I shoved one arm backwards, pushing Bella out of harm's way as I rushed towards him. We collided with a resounding _boom_.

I heard a sickening crash behind me from what I could only assume was Bella ramming into the table behind her. I continued to struggle desperately with Jasper, careful to keep from breathing. His eyes became wilder and he began snapping at my face. Desire was pulsing out of him and it was affecting my ability to concentrate.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside" came Carlisle's voice from behind. They both complied, dragging Jasper out the door. As soon as I knew that Jasper no long posed a threat, I turned around to face Bella and assess the damage. The sight of Bella's bright red blood pouring from her arm was almost too much. The burning in my throat that had dulled while I was concentrating on fighting Jasper returned a thousand fold. I crouched down defensively, trying to keep myself from attacking. I could feel my control slipping as a low growl slipped from between my teeth.

"Let me by, Edward," said Carlisle urgently, and I did so. I looked into Bella's beautiful brown eyes, trying to focus on the person that I loved and that had reawakened my humanity instead of the fresh blood that brought the monster to the surface. I knew that I should leave the house so as not to risk the possibility that I might snuff out the fragile life that I was working so hard to protect. However, I also knew that this was not a possibility. I could not leave Bella alone in this injured state, no matter how capable a doctor Carlisle might be. I knew that if I went outside and Bella died here, without me by her side I would never forgive myself.

I realized for the first time that Alice had stayed behind and had not left with the others when she flitted to Carlisle's side. "Here Carlisle," she said, handing him a towel.

He shook his head, "Too much glass in the wound." He then turned his eyes to Bella. "Bella," he said, using his best calming doctor voice," Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," she answered feebly. I could see that there was pain on her face. But more than that, she looked worried. And if I knew Bella, it was not herself she was worried for. She's probably worried about Jasper, or me or the rest of my family, most likely feeling bad that she was making it hard for us to resist killing her. I had to clench my jaw even tighter to keep a second growl from escaping my throat at this thought.

"I'll get your bag," Alice said, and she was gone.

"Let's get her to the kitchen table," said Carlisle.

I approached Bella carefully, keeping my eyes locked firmly on her face, never allowing them to wander to her wounded arm. She regarded me worriedly and I could tell she was trying to assess my control. I picked her up cautiously, cradling her gently in my arms. Her warm touch on my icy skin sent a shudder of desire through my body. I was careful to avoid her wounded arm, knowing that if I allowed her warm blood to touch my skin I would lose my self control. As I carried her to the kitchen, I could feel the warmth emanating from her, pulsing off of her skin in perfect time with her heartbeat.

I placed her lightly on the table, taking a small step back. The temptation was less now that I was no longer touching her, but my whole body was still ablaze with longing.

"Just go, Edward," Bella sighed.

"I can handle it" I said, but I knew she could hear the strain in my voice. Venom had begun pooling in my mouth faster than I could swallow it, to the point where it was practically dripping from my mouth. My very being ached from the strain of resisting my instincts. But I would not leave her. I would protect her and I would be with her until the very end.

"You don't need to be a hero," she said. Sometimes I swear she can read _my_ mind. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

"I'll stay," I said, using up the last of the air that was left in my lungs. I knew that I wouldn't be able to speak again without taking in a breath, which was not an option.

"Why are you so masochistic?" she grumbled

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now," said Carlisle.

"Yes," Bella assented "Go find Jasper."

"You might as well do something useful," Alice chimed in.

Oh great, I thought, now they're all ganging up on me and I can't even argue. I glanced at Bella's wound and noted that the bleeding was beginning to stop. Judging from the size and nature of the laceration, I could tell that Bella was going to be fine. I wasn't really needed here. Also, looking at Bella's wound hand intensified my thirst and I honestly didn't know how much longer I could handle being in the same room with her.

In one fluid motion I darted out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and towards the back yard. I stood in the doorway, inhaling deeply as the pure air cleansed my senses. I quickly scanned the scene, seeing Jasper sitting on the ground in Esme's arms and Rose and Emmett standing close by, looking lost in thought. Emmett looked worried and Rosalie was looking haughtily in another direction. I took a moment to center myself so that I could block out their thoughts; I didn't want to hear their pity. And I definitely didn't want to hear Rosalie gloating.

I stepped onto the grass and all heads turned towards me.

"Is she alright?" asked Emmett anxiously.

I paused, contemplating the question and deciding on the simplest answer.

"She'll be fine," I said, trying to sound reassuring.

Emmett, Jasper, and Esme looked immediately relieved. Rosalie's expression was somewhere between disappointment and disgust. I continued to concentrate on blocking their thoughts, knowing that if I heard one word of Rosalie's putrefying inner monologue, I would attack her. I had spent all of my self control for the day.

"Look, Edward," Jasper started, an apology on his lips.

"No, Jasper, don't apologize," I snapped "It was my fault, I should not have put her in such a dangerous situation. I won't let it happen again."

As soon as the words had escaped my lips I realized that they were laden with implication. I looked down at the ground to avoid the questioning stares I knew would soon be directed at me. What was I going to _do_? What happened tonight was exactly the kind of thing I had been trying so hard to avoid; Bella, in mortal danger, because of what my family and I were. Sure, she had survived this time, but what was going to happen next time she got a paper cut or fell down and scraped her hand? Bella was such a clumsy danger-magnet that I knew it would be inevitable. Jasper could kill her, or worse, I could kill her. And I couldn't very well keep her away from my family, she'd never allow it. She'd become far too attached to them and to me.

Realization was beginning to dawn on me and I could feel my heart begin to plummet. This whole situation had gotten completely out of control. It wasn't safe for me or my family to be around Bella anymore. Every part of my body screamed in protest as I realized what I would have to do. The only way for me to protect Bella was to leave her, permanently. I felt as if my chest had been torn open and had left a gaping vortex in its place. All of the happiness and warmth Bella had brought into my life was being sucked out of me, leaving a cold, dark emptiness in its place. I thought I was going to pass out, my already weakened body giving out completely, when suddenly Alice was by my side, her arm placed comfortingly around my shoulder. She must have seen me make up my mind because she was looking at me with an expression of horror and pity, her eyes pleading. The horrible sucking sensation had stopped, but the pain had lessened only minutely.

_Please, Edward, _she screamed in her mind, breaking through my mental shield, _You don't have to do this._

I looked down at my feet, my decision unwavering

She sighed mentally. _At least go and see her before you make up your mind, maybe things aren't as dire as you think. Carlisle should be finished stitching her up by now, he was almost done when I left._

I nodded slightly, hoping that none of the others had been observing our silent conversation. She smiled slightly as she took her arm off of my shoulders, but her eyes were still sad. I searched for Carlisle's thoughts, confirming that he had finished stitching up Bella before walking slowly inside. I knew that I couldn't end things with her tonight, I didn't have the strength. Besides, it was her birthday and I didn't need to cause her anymore pain tonight. I was going to give myself one last night with her. The hole in my chest threatened to rip open again at this last thought.

I took a steadying breath and then walked into the kitchen.

"I suppose I should take you home now," I heard Carlisle say.

"I'll do that" I said, trudging towards Bella, my limbs feeling as though they were filled with lead.

My eyes focused on Bella's face, a smile breaking over her beautiful features as she saw me enter. I refused to look at her bandaged wound, knowing that it would only make my suppressed anger well up inside of me. I stepped carefully toward her and wrapped my arm around her waist, acutely aware of the fact that our time together was rapidly approaching its end.


	7. Alice

**So here it is, the very last chapter of this story. I decided to end with Alice 1. Because she's probably my favorite Cullen and 2. I wanted to end on a slightly less broody note (*cough* Edward *cough*). Anyway, thanks to everyone who read the whole thing through, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Alice's POV**

I was practically jumping out of my skin with excitement as I watched Bella open her present. Bella liked to whine about these kinds of things, insisting that she didn't enjoy so much attention. However, I had spent a lot of time and energy planning this party, and she _was _going to enjoy herself, whether she liked it or not.

"Shoot," Bella murmured as the wrapping paper sliced her skin.

A vision suddenly hit me and I knew that Jasper was about to lose control. Fortunately, Edward read Jasper's mind and responded quickly.

"No!" he bellowed as he rushed towards Jasper, the two of them crashing together in the middle of the room. I had been so busy watching Edward and Jasper that when I heard Bella crashing into the table behind her, I jumped in surprise. I looked over at Bella, her body crumpled amongst a mess of glass and crystal. My heart flew into my throat as I watched my best friend for signs of life. Suddenly, the scent of her blood flooded the room. She sat up, her eyes bewildered as she stared into the faces of six blood thirsty vampires. I could feel the desire burning in my eyes; Bella's blood had always been quite appealing to me, though my desire paled in comparison to Edward's. I tried to soften my expression into something of a reassuring smile, but failed dismally. Desire was coursing through me, begging for release.

Thankfully, Carlisle remained calm. "Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside," he commanded. His words seemed to snap all of us out of our haze of desire. They quickly obeyed, dragging a flailing Jasper out into the yard. I scanned Jasper's future, seeing that he would not attempt to come back in after Bella. I breathed a sigh of relief; I loved Jasper, but if he killed Bella, I don't know how I would be able to face him. I would go out and comfort him later, but now I needed to be here to comfort Bella, help Carlisle and, god forbid, stop Edward from attacking Bella.

I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, knowing that Carlisle could use it to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding.

"Here Carlisle," I said upon my return, holding the towel out to Carlisle.

He shook his head. "Too much glass in the wound," he said, his eyes never leaving Bella's. "Bella," he said soothingly, "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here please," she answered weakly.

I glanced over at Edward, his face paler than usual and his muscles locked tightly. He was definitely struggling.

"I'll get your bag," I said quickly, running into his office. Honestly, I was grateful to be able to leave the room. Bella's scent was getting to be overwhelming and I knew that taking this short time away from her would help immensely. As I was running I looked into Bella's future, hoping that she still had one. The picture I received was fuzzy; every time I thought I was getting a clear picture, it slipped back out of focus. I gulped, knowing that her future was, as of yet, undetermined. The wound would not be fatal, but whether or not Edward would have the strength to resist hurting her was a whole different question. Clearing the pictures out of my mind, I grabbed Carlisle's bag, took a deep breath and headed back downstairs.

When I returned, they were in the kitchen with Bella sitting on the table. I handed Carlisle his bag and he immediately went to work. The enticing scent of Bella's blood once again flooded my senses and I had to close my eyes to regain control. _This is Bella, my best friend. I will not hurt her._

I opened my eyes, daring to glance at Bella. I instantly felt a stab of pain in my chest as I looked at her expression; she looked like she was suffering immensely, not just physically, but emotionally. I looked over at Edward and could guess the source of her pain. The inner struggle that was occurring was plain on his face, especially in his eyes. They looked very similar to the way Jasper's had when he attacked Bella; wild and yet focused only on Bella. And yet, there was an ounce of restraint in them, holding him back. I knew that if this restraint slipped for just a fraction of a second, Bella would be gone.

"Just go, Edward," Bella sighed. She sounded exasperated but there was a slight tinge of fear in her voice. Edward looked downright scary, even to me.

"I can handle it" he said, but I could tell by his voice that even he was beginning to doubt that.

"You don't need to be a hero," she said. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

I laughed internally. Bella hit that one right on the head. Edward definitely had a hero complex. His expression shifted too quickly for her to see, but I caught it; first shock, then stubborn resistance.

"I'll stay," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why are you so masochistic?" she grumbled.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now," said Carlisle reasonably.

"Yes," Bella agreed quickly, "Go find Jasper."

"You might as well do something useful," I added.

Edward's eyes narrowed, he knew that he was outnumbered and that he really wasn't needed here anymore and yet he still wanted to stay. He probably viewed this whole incident as some sort of test of his strength. Finally, he left the kitchen. I heard the back door closing and knew that he was safely outside.

All three of us instantly relaxed, and Carlisle bent his head towards Bella, fully immersing himself in his work. Bella's scent was growing stronger and stronger, making my muscles tense and my throat burn. I wanted to stay and comfort her but it was starting to overwhelm me. _I'm not going to act like a martyr, unlike Edward_ I thought to myself. I flashed a small, apologetic smile towards Bella, hoping she would understand that I had tried my best, hoping she wouldn't blame herself, and slipped out of the kitchen.

As I walked through the dining room, a vision crashed over me with the full force of a tidal wave. Edward leaving Bella, Edward making the whole family move away, forbidding us from seeing her ever again.

_No_ I thought to myself, _no way in hell is he going to do this. _I sprinted outside, ready to slap Edward in the face. When I saw his face, however, all anger drained from my body. His expression was one of pure agony. If I wasn't seeing it first hand, I wouldn't have believed that such pain could exist. I placed an arm around his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes burning into mine.

_Please, Edward, _I screamed in my mind, _You don't have to do this._

His eyes returned to his feet and I realized with horror that his decision was absolute.

_At least go and see her before you make up your mind, _I thought, desperately trying to change his decision, _maybe things aren't as dire as you think. Carlisle should be finished stitching her up by now, he was almost done when I left._

He nodded slightly and I removed my arm from his shoulder. I tried to smile at him, but I knew that my eyes would reveal my true feelings. Then he was gone.

My eyes ached to release the tears I knew would never fall. Bella was more than my best friend, she was practically a sister to me. She had made me feel closer to human than anything I had ever experienced. She was a light that brightened all of our lives, and I knew that without her we would all be swallowed by darkness. I didn't even want to think about what Edward would be like once we were gone; she was his only reason to exist. And poor Bella, she wouldn't understand and I would never be able to explain, never be able to tell her goodbye and how much I loved her. She was going to be crushed. I could see her now, curled into a ball, devoid of all hope, left utterly and completely alone. Her whole world would be gone in an instant and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I realized that my whole body was shaking. I steadied myself, closed my eyes and put my fingers to my temples, looking for any vision that would contradict Edward's decision. I searched desperately, but the only future I could see was one without happiness, without comfort, without Bella.


End file.
